The Macaroni And Cheese Babysitting Adventure!
by DecidedFate13
Summary: Lea and Fate thought they were in for an easy night babysitting Fate's little sister Destiny. They thought wrong! With Destiny plotting and Lea slacking off trouble and insanity is bound to happen! How are they ever going to survive the night with a mini evil mastermind trying to plot their doom? And were did all this macaroni and cheese come from! ONE-SHOT


**Hello awesome readers! I wrote a new one shot! I might make a series out of this one shot if it does well though, so please review.**

**Lea: Yeah I mean I'm getting tortured after all.**

**Me: Um Fate is the one getting tortured! You are sitting on your lazy butt doing nothing!**

**Destiny: Let the pain begin! *smirks evilly***

**Fate: Great….**

**Lea: DF13 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney just Fate and Destiny!**

I knew my little sister wasn't normal. Admittedly I wasn't even normal but this was insane. Babysitting my little sister was going to be a hassle but I figured it might be easier since it was night-time and she would be tired. Also, I had my friend to help me out and he had helped me before, so he had experience.

My name is Fate. Yeah I know weird name but it fits me well. My little sister is Destiny and my friend is Lea. Don't even ask if I have a sister named Hope or Faith because I have heard it to many times. CRASH! Oh crap, back to babysitting! I ran down the hall into the kitchen. My eyes probably widened as big as baseballs at what I saw. My sister, with bright orange hair who looked around ten, was crying on the floor. That wasn't the part I was shocked at though. It was the fact that there was pot and pans everywhere! If that wasn't bad enough, there were macaroni and cheese noodles all over the walls of the kitchen! When she saw me she stopped crying and gave me the usual devilish grin. "Look sissy, I made it pretty for you," she said as she walked over to me.

"Yeah, I noticed, but why were you crying and where is Lea?" I asked. I didn't really care where Lea went at the moment but I still needed to know.

"Oh he said he would let me do whatever I want if I showed him where you hid your chocolate bars and Halo games…so, downstairs."

Great, he was playing with my stuff and letting Destiny paint walls with macaroni and cheese. I wanted to yell at her for showing him my secret spot, but I still needed one more answer.

"Ok, but why were you crying?" I asked trying to keep my cool.

"Oh I couldn't find my unicorn Mr. Fluffles, but he is with you," she exclaimed.

I had no idea what she was talking about. She has never had imaginary friends. I wanted to ask why she had a "unicorn" but from her mood swings I better not. I don't want my parent's precious "angel" crying again.

"Oh...um, yeah…I was…um…cleaning him for you," I told her to keep her calm. That's when I noticed what was sticking out of her skirt pocket. I grabbed her arm before and pulled it out. It was a chocolate bar wrapper. Correction, chocolate bar wrappers! That explains why she is more insane than usual.

"I thought you wouldn't find those," she mumbled.

"Who gave you these?" I asked about ready to explode.

An evil grin stretched across her face, "You didn't think I would just leave your secret spot without a treat of my own."

I left her for 10 minutes! 10 minutes that's all and she has managed to paint the kitchen with macaroni, cry over a unicorn, give my now clearly unreliable friend chocolate and Halo games, all while hoarding most of the chocolate for herself. This could not get any worse! First things first, talk to Lea. I brushed past my sister without saying a word, but I could tell she was trying hard not to laugh. I stomped downstairs and stood in front of the television.

"Hey Fate could you get out of the way?" he asked while leaning his body to see the television.

"Not until you explain why you would leave Destiny alone when you know what she was capable was," I said, my voice dripping of venom.

"It can't be that bad," he timidly answered. I could tell he was afraid of me, which he should be.

"She literally painted the walls with macaroni and cheese," I told him dryly.

"Meh, still worth the chocolate and Halo games," he lazily replied. I was about ready to explode and it wouldn't be Destiny who faced my wrath. He could see my anger fuse ready to blow.

"Alright I have some ideas so calm down dude," he told me.

"Fine let's hear them." I stated.

He cleared his throat and sat up a bit, "First one, get Vanitas to help you."

I pondered asking my best friend to help but I'm pretty sure a child would have a better chance fighting a lion than with Vanitas.

"No that's probably the worst idea ever," I responded back.

"Yeah agreed, so how about fear?" he asked.

"Fear?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, be the controller! It worked with other kids I've babysat before," He exclaimed.

I thought that over, all the kind methods I have used before all fail so maybe this could work. Besides if she is going to play dirty why can't I?

"Ok, that might work but how do I do that?" I asked as I sat down on the striped couch next to him.

"Easy, use whatever you can to strike fear in her heart but it might be difficult since Destiny is pretty fearless," he said.

I nodded to notify him I understood and then I walked back upstairs. When I walked back upstairs Destiny wasn't in the kitchen but when I looked into the living room I had discovered it had become painted too. Macaroni and cheese now covered not only the walls but the furniture! Where did she even get more macaroni and cheese?

"Why did you do that?" I asked while my arms were flailing around in panic.

"Hehe because watching you crumble is my goal for tonight," she said with that usually ear to ear evil grin.

"Why! What did I do to you?" I asked shocked.

"Last week with Vanitas," she said now looking very serious. What happened with me and my best friend Vanitas? Then I remembered Vanitas and I had pulled a prank on her because she had "accidently" drawn pictures of mustaches in my notebook. We had poured a bucket of mud on her and now she was getting revenge on me.

"Ok I'm sorry but if you don't stop Mr. Fluffles gets it," I told her. Since she had a bunch of chocolate in her system she would believe that I was "punishing her unicorn".

"No! How dare you?" she exclaimed.

"I already have the dragons waiting," I said with a smirk.

"No! Ok, what do you need me to do?" she asked. I went into the kitchen and got out a chair and I found a jump rope in her room.

"Sit," I instructed. She sat and I tied her hands. I know it sounds cruel but this was the only way to stop her.

"Now you sit quietly and I will go get Lea so we can clean," I said as I turned on my heel to go downstairs. Once I was downstairs I stood in front of the television again.

"I assume my plan worked?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't get too excited we still have to clean," I sighed.

"Wait! Why do I have to clean?" he whined.

"Your fault that she did this in the first place," I responded.

He got up with a pout on his face and walked upstairs. I followed directly behind him but when we got to the living room he stopped walking and I smacked into his back. I got back up and stood next to him to see what he stopped for. The chair was empty with an untied jump rope and on the wall there was a message in macaroni and cheese. It read "Do you really think that would stop me?"

Before Lea or I could say anything about the message macaroni and cheese hit us on our backs. When we spun around Destiny was holding macaroni and cheese in her hands. All of the sudden she yelled at the top of her lungs, "MACARONI AND CHEESE FIGHT!" She then threw more macaroni and cheese at us. Lea and I ducked for cover and got macaroni and cheese off the wall for ammo. The three of us launched all our ammo at each other. It was Lea and I versus Destiny. It was all out war until the back door opened and my parents stepped in the house. Guess who they saw launch macaroni and cheese at Destiny's face. That's right me, but seeing her get hit with macaroni and cheese in the face was still worth it.

"FATE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" My parents screamed at me.

"Ummm…" was all I could say.

"Oh Mommy, Fate and Lea were so mean to me," Destiny said as she launched herself into my mom's arms.

"Oh, baby girl, what happened?" My mom asked Destiny.

"They tied me up and started to spread macaroni and cheese everywhere so I would get in trouble," she exclaimed. Both of my parents looked at me with the your in serious trouble face.

I could try to defend myself but I have been dealing with this for years so I knew it wasn't worth it.

My dad spoke up angrily, "Lea home. Fate room."

Lea did that awkward run/walk out the door as I did the same thing except to my room. When I went into my room I discovered a note on my wall. It read "Thank you for following my plan perfectly!" It didn't say who it was from but I had a pretty good guess.

**I actually wrote this during my writing camp so I had to change some characters. If you see the name Crisis or Matrix instead of Lea or Vanitas please tell me. I'm sure that I changed everything that needed to be changed though. Like I said before please review!**


End file.
